sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bandolero!
:For the bullet belt, see Bandolier. | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $4.45 millionSolomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. . p255 | gross = $12,000,000 }} Bandolero! is a 1968 American western film directed by Andrew V. McLaglen starring James Stewart, Dean Martin, Raquel Welch and George Kennedy. The story centers on two brothers on a run from the posse, led by a local sheriff who wants to arrest the runaways and free a hostage that they took on the way. They head into the wrong territory, which is controlled by "Bandoleros". Plot Posing as a hangman, Mace Bishop arrives in the Texas town of Val Verde with the intention of freeing his brother Dee from the gallows. Dee and his gang have been arrested for a bank robbery in which Maria Stoner's husband was killed by gang member Babe Jenkins. After freeing his brother, Mace successfully robs the bank on his own after the gang has fled with the posse in pursuit. Dee has taken Maria as a hostage after they come across her wagon, during which Gang member Pop Chaney shoots and kills the man escorting Maria. The posse, led by local sheriff July Johnson and deputy Roscoe Bookbinder, chases the fugitives across the Mexican border into territory policed by bandoleros, whom Maria describes as men out to kill any gringos (foreigners) that they can find. Maria further warns Dee that the sheriff will follow, because they have taken the one thing that he has always wanted: her. Despite initial protestations, Maria falls for Dee and finds herself in a quandary. She had never felt anything for the sheriff, nor for her husband, who had purchased her from her family. The posse tracks them to an abandoned town and captures the gang. The bandoleros also arrive, shooting and killing Roscoe, so the sheriff releases the outlaws so that the men can fight back in defense. In this final showdown, almost everyone is killed. Dee is fatally stabbed by the leader of the bandits, El Jefe, after savagely beating him when he attempts to rape Maria. Then Mace is shot by another. Babe and gang member Robbie O'Hare die after killing several bandoleros. Pop Chaney is killed while going after the money Mace stole, and his son Joe dies after trying to rescue him. Maria grabs Dee's pistol and shoots El Jefe dead, sending the now leaderless bandoleros into full retreat. Maria professes her love to Dee and finally kisses him before he dies. Mace returns the money to sheriff Johnson, and then falls dead due to his wound. Maria and the sheriff, with little left of the posse, bury the Bishop brothers and dead posse members without markers, after which Maria notes that no one will know who was there nor what had happened. They then begin the ride back to Texas. Production The film was originally known as Mace.Western Role for Raquel Martin, Betty. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 01 Aug 1967: d9. The film was shot at the Alamo Village, the movie set originally created for John Wayne's The Alamo. The Alamo Village is located north of Brackettville, Texas. The location closed in 2009 after remaining open to movie companies and the public since 1960. Parts of the film were also shot at Kanab Canyon and Glen Canyon in Utah. Larry McMurtry, the author of the novel Lonesome Dove, reportedly paid homage to Bandolero! by using similar names for the characters in his book. Both tales begin near the Mexico border and involve bandoleros. Both have a sheriff named July Johnson and a deputy Roscoe who travel a great distance in search of a wanted criminal and the woman who has rejected the sheriff's love. Both stories have a charismatic outlaw named Dee, who is about to be hanged and who wins the love of the woman before he dies. In the Lonesome Dove miniseries, the main characters twice pass directly in front of the Alamo—or at least a set built to replicate the Alamo. Raquel Welch later said of her performance, "No one is going to shout, 'Wow it's Anne Bancroft all over again', but at least I'm not Miss Sexpot running around half naked all the time."Sex Goddess Is Human, After All Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 09 June 1968: c12. "I think she's going to stack up all right," Stewart said of Welch.Movie Making--30 Years of Fun for Jimmy Stewart: Jimmy Stewart Stewart's 30 Years Thomas, Kevin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 15 Oct 1967: d19. Cast *James Stewart... Mace Bishop *Dean Martin ... Dee Bishop *Raquel Welch... Maria Stoner *George Kennedy... Sheriff July Johnson *Andrew Prine... Deputy Sheriff Roscoe Bookbinder *Will Geer... Pop Chaney *Clint Ritchie... Babe Jenkins *Denver Pyle ... Muncie Carter *Tom Heaton... Joe Chaney *Rudy Diaz... Angel *Sean McClory... Robbie O'Hare *Harry Carey, Jr. ... Cort Hayjack (billed as Harry Carey) *Don "Red" Barry... Jack Hawkins (billed as Donald Barry) *Guy Raymond... Ossie Grimes *Perry Lopez... Frisco *Wilford Brimley ... Stunts *John Mitchum ... bath house customer Reception The film earned North American rentals of $5.5 million in 1968."Big Rental Films of 1968", Variety, 8 January 1969 p 15. Please note this figure is a rental accruing to distributors. See also * List of American films of 1968 References External links * * Category:1968 films Category:1960s Western (genre) films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Films about capital punishment Category:Films directed by Andrew McLaglen Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films shot in Texas Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films about brothers Category:Films shot in Utah